The present invention relates to a mechanism for transmitting torque from one component to another and in particular for transmitting torque between components with inclined axes.
This mechanism may be used to transmit rotational motion from one component to another, the axes of rotation of the components being inclined with respect to one another, without variation in angular velocity between the components.
Alternatively, the mechanism may be used to react torque, so that there is zero relative rotation between the components, that is the components are both stationary or rotate at the same angular velocity. A typical example of such use is in wobble or swash plate pumps or motors, where a series of pistons are connected to a plate which is mounted on a Z-crank, so that rotation of the crank will cause the plate to wobble and the pistons to reciprocate in associated cylinders, the mechanism according to the present invention ensuring that the plate does not rotate. Similarily in bent axis pumps and motors, the mechanism will ensure that the cylinders rotate at the same speed as the plate controlling reciprocating movement of the pistons.